There are now many implants. Most of them allow about recovering a far vision without accommodation possibility for a near vision.
Natural accommodation has made the subject of many studies with the aim to understand the phenomena which are involved to try to transpose them to the implants. The role of the capsular bag in the accommodation is extremely significant, in particular as an element of transmission to the crystalline matter of the forces generated by the ciliary muscle in the one or the other of its relaxed or contracted states, to which the capsular bag is connected by the zonular fibers.
Most recent work to date on the accommodative intracapsular lenses showed that the capsular bag and the crystalline matter are provided with their own elasticity which give the natural crystalline lens a modifiable form depending on the balance of forces between the state of tension of the zonular fibers, the elasticity of the capsular bag and the elasticity of the crystalline matter.
The loss of the accommodative capacity seems to be the result of an alteration of the module of elasticity of the crystalline matter in the course of the time, which opposes an increasingly large resistance to the force of the bag for finally solidifying in an invariable state (regarding the forces brought into play) close to its shape for the far vision. This is the phenomenon of presbyopia.